Undercover Again
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: Charles and Claudette Waldencrest are back, as Mal and Natara go undercover to solve a double murder at a high class country club, although everything isn't as it seems!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back with a brand new story, I'm really excited, I've planned everything out and I hope you all like this story! Btw I'm keep Captain Yeong purely because she is awesome and I love her as Captain and Anders sucks I hate him! Hehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death :(**

Mal and Natara sit in Captain Yeong's office waiting to be briefed on a new case, she turns to face them, with a folder in her hands and places it on her desk and takes a seat.

**Captain Yeong:**"Okay, it seems we've got a double homicide on our hands, a Mr Spencer Johnson and Miss Mary Woods, they're bodies were found at a country club in San Jose."

**Natara:**"Do you have any other information on the vics?"

**Captain Yeong:**"Well, Spencer was an only child and the only heir to the million dollar fortune of his parents hotel business, they own hundreds of hotels across the country and Mary was a professional show-jumping competitor, they were due to get married at the end of the month."

**Mal:**"So it's just your typical, girl marries rich dude and kills him off for his money!"

**Natara:**"But how does that explain her being murdered as well?"

Mal opens his month to answer then pauses, speechless.

**Captain Yeong:**"That's what I need you two to find out but there's one thing, this country club is very high class and there's alot of rich VIP's who attend very year, so I don't want the press gettng involved, which means I want you to go undercover and keep a low profile, whilst dealing with this case!"

**Mal:**"Ahh, I was wondering when Charles and Claudette would make an appearence again!"

Natara laughs and slaps him playfully on the arm, as Captain Yeong clears her throat to gain their attention.

**Captain Yeong:**"Anyway...yes but you may have to change your back stories a little; I dont think a orthodontist and a stay-at-home housewife would be warmly welcomed in such a high class country club."

**Mal:**"Don't worry we'll work something out on the way there."

**Captain Yeong:**"See that you do Detective, I want this case solving as quickly and quietly as possible, I don't want you bringing any unnessasary attention to yourselves...Mal!"

**Mal:**"What?"

Natara and Capatin Yeong both glare at Mal, and he sighs in defeat.

**Mal:**"Yeah okay Fine!"

Mal and Natara leave the office and make their way to the country club to attend the summer ball, which welcomes new members to the high class club every year; Mal is wearing a tux, looking handsome as always and Natara is wearing her beautiful long, flowing red dress, as there about to walk into the grand hall, Natara stops in her tracks and grabs Mal's arms; dragging him behind a nearby wall, Mal looks at Natara confused.

**Natara:**"Crap!"

**Mal:**"What the hell Natara?"

Natara peers slightly around the wall and gestures for Mal to follow.

**Natara:**"Do you see that guy over there?"

**Mal:**"Yeah..."

Natara points to an elderly man in an expensive suit, sipping a small glass of champagne.

**Mal:**"What about him?"

**Natara:**"That's Jay Shandar, He's one of my father's best friends; they've been business associates for longer than I've been alive, if I walk in there, he's going to know it's me and blow our cover, so how do we get in there without him realising it's me?"

Mal takes a moment to think then, then his face lights up with an idea.

**Mal:**"Come with me, I have a idea!"

**Natara:**"Am I going to like it?"

**Mal:**"Probably not.."

A few mins later, Mal and Natara enter the grand hall for the ball, with their arms linked together, they make there way through the crowd of people to the side of the room, where they can keep an eye for anything suspicious.

**Mal:**"Come along Claudette."

Natara pulls away from Mal and gives him a irritated look.

**Natara:**"I look ridiculous!"

**Mal:**"Oh come on you make a good blonde!"

**Natara:**"I hate you and this wig is really itchy!"

**Mal:**"Oh stop complaining, we got in and you dad's friend didn't recognise you, did he?"

Natara crosses her arms across her chest and looks at Mal with an embarresed look on her face.

**Natara:**"No.."

**Mal:**"Well then, what's your problem? Come on, we've got a case to solve.."

Mal walks off into the crowd, leaving Natara chuntering under her beath, clearly annoyed that Mal proved her wrong, reluctantly, she follows after Mal, she quickly catches up to him as they approach a young couple, the young women notices Natara and Mal and turns to greet them.

**Jennifer:**"Hello, I don't believe I've seen your faces around here before, new members?"

**Natara:**"Yes, I'm Claudette Waldencrest, and this is my husband, Charles."

Mal wraps his arm aroud Natara's waist and pulls her close, causing her to blush.

**Jennifer:**"Nice to meet you, I'm Jennifer Stillwater and this my husband, Thomas, you've probably heard of our gym business, Stillwater gyms? We have many branches streched out over the country, we're very proud of the success we've had the last few years, aren't we Thomas?"

**Thomas:**"Indeed Jennifer, we're thinking of braching out over to europe but were not sure if that's a risk worth taking yet...what is it you and your husband do exactly?"

**Mal:**"We own a small chain of resturants, seafood, chinese mainly."

**Thomas:**"Oh any we might have heard of?"

**Mal:**"Probably not, were just starting out so, we're hoping things will work in our favor."

**Jennifer:**"I completely understand, when we started with our first gym, we were worried we won't get much custom but six years later and our gyms are the one of the best in the country, give it time things will work out for you I'm sure, anyway what do you think of the country club so far?"

**Natara:**"Oh it's lovely, I noticed a stable out back too ,they have some beautiful horses."

**Jennifer:**"You ride?"

**Natara:**"Yes, ever since I was ten, I love it!"

**Jennifer:**"Oh just like Mary!"

**Natara:**"Mary?"

**Jennifer:**"Yes..Mary Woods...terrible really, she was found murdred in the stables along with her fiance, Spencer Johnson. "

**Natara:**"Oh that's horrible."

**Jennifer:**"Indeed it is, she was a dear friend of mine and so young as well, although I was rather surprised that she was found with Spencer."

Mal and Natara give eachother an uneasy look.

**Mal:**"What makes you say that?"

**Jennifer:**"Oh just this rumor going around...probably just gossip, but there was this rumor that Mary was cheating on Spencer, apparently they were seen arguing outside about an hour before they were murdered.. but like I said probably just gossip, if you excuse me I have some business associates I have to talk to, come along Thomas."

Jennifer walks away with Thomas following not far behind, Natara turns to Mal and leans close at a whispers distance.

**Natara:**"Well I think we need find out what Mary and Spencer were arguing about and if this _rumor_ about Mary cheating is true or not."

**Mal:**"Okay but who do we talk to?"

Natara looks around the room, as if scanning everyone, then she looks back at Mal.

**Natara:**"How about we split up? It seems the husbands and wives have broke off into seperate groups, you take the guys, I'll take the girls and see what you can get out of them?"

Mal nods and smiles at Natara.

**Mal:**"Sounds like a plan, meet you back here in 15?"

**Natara:**"Okay."

Mal and Natara split up and walk towards the two groups of the elegant people standing on opposite sides of the room, hoping to get some answers to help solve this murder.

**So what do you think so far? How you like it please review! Jade :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, I'm on a roll whoo got ideas flowing! :D Thanks for the reviews really grateful! **

Natara walks up to the group of women, one turns and smiles at Natara.

**Fiona:**"Hello, are you a new member?"

**Natara:**"Yes, my names Claudette Waldencrest, I'm here with my husband Charles."

**Fiona:**"Nice to meet you I'm Fiona Davis, did I see you talking to Jennifer a few mintues ago?"

**Natara:**"Yes, do you know her?"

**Fiona:**"Yes Jennifer and I have been friends since we were teenagers, our parents have been bringing us here for years, I'm guessing she told you about the horrible news that been making it's way around the club?"

**Natara:**"Yes it sounds just awful! Did you know the couple that were killed?"

**Fiona:**"Well, I knew Spencer, he was best friends with my brother Greg, if I'm honest I never really liked Mary!"

Something clicks in Natara's head and she knows she may be getting somewhere, so trys to push for answers.

**Natara:**"If you don't mind me asking, why not?"

**Fiona:**"I don't know ,it's just after Mary and Spencer got engaged; everytime I saw them together it seemed like Mary was hiding something, oh listen to me rambling on... would you like anything to drink?"

Fiona clicks her fingers in the air and a young waiter quickly walks over to Natara and Fiona, Fiona takes two glasses of champange and hands one to Natara and smiles, they clinck glasses and continue talking, Mal stands talking to Greg, Fiona's brother.

**Mal:**"So Greg, nasty business with these murders I've been hearing about!"

**Greg:**"I know what you mean Charlie, Spencer was my best friend, I hope they catch the guy that did it!"

**Mal:**"I'm sure."

Just at that moment in the distance, Mal hears the sound of a women gasping and turns to see a women slapping a man across the face and storming away.

**Mal:**"Who's that creep?"

**Greg:**"Oh that's Nick Jones, guy hits on anything that moves, so if I were you, keep your wife away from him!"

**Mal:**"Good to know."

Mal continues to talk to Greg and soon Natara finishes and makes her way to the spot Mal said they'd meet, she stands alone before being approached by a rather unattractive man.

**Nick:**"There you are!"

Natara turns to look at him with a narrowed glare.

**Natara:**"Do I know you?"

**Nick:**"Well I was looking for the most beautiful women in the room and I think I've found her!"

**Natara:**"Thanks, That's nice of you to say but I'm married!"

**Nick:**"I don't see your husband.."

**Natara:**"I assure you, he's around here somewhere so please leave me alone!"

**Nick:**"Come on baby, no need to be like that!"

**Natara:**"Maybe I'm not making myself clear, I really want you to go away!"

**Nick:**"Well I really want to cop a feel under that pretty little dress of yours!"

Nick extends his arm towards Natara, and she quickly grabs his wrist and twists his arm, making Nick flinch in pain.

**Natara:**"Touch me and I break your arm okay?"

Nick flashes Natara a creepy, cheesy smirk.

**Nick:**"I like erm feisty, you seem like my kind of women!"

Natara scoffs in digust and jerks her hand away from Nick.

**Nick:**"Aww looks whose suddenly shy...don't worry baby I'll make you much more comfortable!"

Nick tries to get closer to Natara, when Mal unexpectedly stands in between them; staring down at Nick with a death glare.

**Mal:**"Is there a problem here?"

**Nick:**"Who the hell are you?"

Mal turns to Natara and holds her close in a protective grip around her waist.

**Mal:**"I'm her husband and if I were you I'd stay away before I break you in half!"

Nick puts his hands up in defence.

**Nick:**"Whoa sorry man didn't know!"

**Mal:**"Well you do now, if I catch you even looking at her again and I'm going to make you wish you'd never met me understand!"

**Nick:**"Totally, won't happen again!"

With that Nick wonders away to hit on another women standing by the bar, Natara looks up at Mal and takes his hand that's now balled up into a fist, trying to calm him down.

**Natara:**"Mal, You didn't have to do that."

Mal looks down at Natara and takes a deep breath trying to stop his bubbling anger overflowing but as soon as he looks into Natara's eyes all his anger melts away.

**Mal:**"Yes I did, that guys a creep and I don't him anywhere near you."

Natara smiles at Mal and to Mal's surprise she gives him a quick peck on the cheek leaving him heavily blushing.

**Natara:**"Thank you Mal I'm really grateful for what you did! Now come on I think it's time we call it a day and start looking for more leads tomorrow."

**Mal:**"Errr...yeah..okay."

Mal and Natara make there way to a hotel room set in the country club, Natara sits at a table going over her notes while Mal sits reading the newspaper, Natara looks up at Mal and clears her throat to get his attention.

**Natara:**"So the information we have so far is; Mary was engaged to Spencer, and an hour before they were murdered they were seen arguing, Fiona Davis said that Mary seemed like she was hiding something, did Greg say anything that may help?"

**Mal:**"No not really, just said that he hopes they catch the guy that did it!"

**Natara:**"Hmmm...I think we should take a look at Mary and Spencer's hotel room, there must be something in there to indicate what happened that night."

Mal nods and after quietly sneaking through the club, Mal and Natara finally make their way to Mary and Spencer's room, Natara takes a pin from her hair and jiggles it in the lock until it clicks open, leaving Mal stunned.

**Mal:**"How did you know how to do that?"

Natara smirks a Mal.

**Natara:**"Long story hehe."

They make their way into the room and start looking around until Natara comes across a Laptop, she starts it up and starts to check the web history and Mal walks over to join her.

**Natara:**"Huh..That's interesting."

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"It says here that there as a plane ticket for two, first class to Paris, booked the day before Mary and Spencer were killed."

**Mal:**"So maybe they just planned a trip together, they were engaged!"

**Natara:**"But Spencer's isn't the other name on the ticket!"

**Mal:**"Who's is?"

**Natara:**"Greg Davis."

**Mal:**"Why would Greg plan on jetting off to Paris with his best friend's fiance?"

**Natara:**"I don't know but it seems he knows more than what he's letting on, I think first thing in the morning, we should have a chat with him don't you?"

**Mal:**"Yep, but we'd better get out of here before security starts their rounds again and we get caught in here, come on."

Natara nods and puts the laptop back and they quickly make their way back to their hotel room and get some much deserved sleep.

**More to come in Chapter 3! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thank you for everyone's reviews so happy when I read them, I'm actually really proud of this story, so I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Mal and Natara make their way through the country club the next morning, looking for Greg Davis, they finally find him playing tennis on the tennis court.

**Mal:**"Morning Greg, how's it going?"

**Greg:**"I'm good thanks Charlie, is this that beautiful wife you were telling me about?"

Natara can't help but blush as Mal wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

**Mal:**"Sure is, this is Claudette."

**Natara:**"Nice to meet you Greg."

Natara extends her hand and shakes hands with Greg.

**Greg:**"Pleasure, did you enjoy the ball last night?"

**Natara:**"Sure did, I was actually talking to your sister, Fiona."

**Greg:**"Ahh yes, my baby sister, probably told you all about me, all good I hope!"

**Natara:**"Heh, yes, she also told me that you were best friends with the poor man who was murdered a few days ago, I'm sorry for your lose."

Greg looks down at the floor and quickly looks back up at Natara and Mal.

**Greg:**"Thank you I really appreciate your sympathy, Spencer and I have been the best of friends since we were kids, I gotta tell you, it's the strangest feeling being here without him but sadly there's nothing I can do about it."

**Natara:**"Hmm on a brighter note, Fiona metioned that you liked traveling.."

**Greg:**"Did she?"

**Natara:**"Yes she said that you were planning on flying to Paris just before Spencer was killed."

Greg's face drains and he looks Natara straight in the eye.

**Greg:**"Hmm? No Fiona must have been mistaken, probably gotten me mixed up with Spencer, he was always traveling around all the time, if you excuse me I have to meet my parents for breakfast."

Greg quickly hurries away from Mal and Natara, Mal turns to Natara and smirks at the face she's pulling while in deep thought.

**Mal:**"Oh I know that look, what you thinking?"

**Natara:**"It doesn't make sense, why would Greg lie about going to Paris with Mary and why wasn't he more broken up over Spencer's death, he said himself they've been friends since they were kids and not even a tear, you'd think he'd be devastated but he doesn't seem fazed by it at all!"

**Mal:**"So what are you suggesting?"

**Natara:**"I think we should follow him, he's obviously hiding something and I want to know what!"

**Mal:**"Okay let's get going."

Mal and Natara sneak, not far behind Greg, they watch as he walks into the stables and they hide behind a nearby tree, they hear banging noises and shouting coming from the barn, Natara places her finger over month indicating that her and Mal should be quiet and Mal nods in response and they watch as the doors bang open, and Fiona and Greg storm out in mid argument.

**Fiona:**"I can't believe you would do that Greg! To your best friend!"

**Greg:**"Fiona, you don't understand!"

**Fiona:**"Your damn right I don't understand! You were having an affair with Mary while she was engaged to your best friend, what the hell is wrong with you?"

**Greg:**"I loved her okay, Spencer didn't derserve her!"

**Fiona:**"You know what I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!

Fiona storms away, with Greg quickly following behind, when they at a distance, Mal and Natara come out from their hiding place.

**Mal:**"Jeez..."

**Natara:**"I know, at least we know why Mary and Greg were going to Paris together."

**Mal:**"Now we just need to find out what led to Mary and Spencer's murder..but where do we start?"

Natara takes a breath and screws her face in fustraction.

**Natara:**"I don't know."

**Sorry it's short ,more to come in Chapter 4! Hope you liked this chapter please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh I can't stop writting, I really should be doing my homework right about now (oops :L) But I just thought just one more chapter :D hope you like it! and just a shout out to Molly about Nick Jones, yes we will be seeing more of him in chapters to come! :D glad you like the story so much! :P **

Mal and Natara sit at a long table on a patio outside with the other members of the club, people are laughing and talking while having lunch and Jennifers husband turns to Mal and Natara.

**Thomas:**"So how are you two finding the club so far?"

**Natara:**"It's lovely."

**Thomas:**"Glad you like it, you know your the only new members we've had this year and the rest of us hardly know anything about you.."

**Mal:**"What do you wonna know?"

**Thomas:**"Well for starters, how long have you been married?"

**Mal:**"Three months tomorrow."

**Jennifer:**"Oh! Newly weds,how cute!"

**Thomas:**"Although, I can't understand why she settled for you Charlie.."

Mal screws his face up.

**Mal:**"What's that suppose to mean?"

**Thomas:**"Well Claudette's a very pretty women and yet she settles for such a standard guy such as yourself."

Natara bursts out laughing but covers her month with her hand to try and silence herself, Mal huffs and glares at Thomas, as he laughs too.

**Thomas:"**I'm only kidding buddy!"

**Mal:**"I'm sure.."

**Jennifer:**"Oh don't mind Thomas, he likes to mess with people thinking he's funny, but he's not..you hear that Tom , Not..Funny!"

**Thomas:**"It was a joke!"

**Jennifer:**"Hmhm.."

Jennifer leans over and gives Thomas a short but loving kiss on his lips, leaving Natara touched by their closeness.

**Natara:**"Awww...sorry."

Jennifer laughs.

**Jennifer:**"Hehe, it's okay, I'm sure you and Charles are just as close, you know being newly weds and all."

**Thomas:**"Yeah come on, Charlie lets see a kiss."

**Mal:**"No, your alright tommy-boy."

**Thomas:**"Oh come on."

**Mal:**"Fine."

Mal leans over and gives Natara a quick peck on the cheek.

**Thomas:**"Oh come on, you call that a kiss, your married to the girl for gods sake, you can do better than that!"

Mal lets out a deep breath and turns to look at Natara, she looks back at him with her cheeks slightly flushed, she smiles as Mal leans forward and their lips meet in a short but passionate kiss, Mal quickly pulls away and Mal and Natara both look down with their cheeks blushing and smirks on their faces, Thomas laughs as Jennifer lets out a girly _Awwww_.

**Thomas:**"Now that's what I call a kiss, I'm sure you guys will have a long happy marriage like me and the missues here!"

Mal and Natara have both gone quiet, but both speak up with small timid voices, not able to bring themselves to look at eachother.

**Mal and Natara:**"...Yeah..."

A little while later, lunch is over and Mal and Natara make their way from the patio, still not spoken yet or even looked at eachother, given what happened.

**Mal:**"Well..ermm."

**Natara:**"Yeah...We erm.. should probably look for more leads."

**Mal:**"Hmm..right"

Mal and Natara quickly make their way to the reception, where the records on all the members are kept, they quietly sneak in and wait for the receptionist to go on her break leaving the desk unattended, they sneak through the back door to the records room, Natara picks the lock on the filing cabinet and goes through the files until she comes across Spencer Johnson.

**Natara:**"It's says here that the week before Spencer was killed ,his payments for his membership at the club stopped."

**Mal:**"Does it say why?"

**Natara:**"No, just says _reasons unknown,_ see if you can find Mary's file, in that other drawer."

Mal looks through the drawer until he comes to the W's and pulls out Mary's file and quickly scans it before looking over at Natara.

**Natara:**"Well? What does it say?"

**Mal:**"It says that she requested six lockers at the club's gym, does that seem abit exessive to you?"

**Natara:**"Hmm,I think we should find out what's she's keeping in those lockers!"

**Mal:**"It's like you read my mind."

Natara smiles and Mal flashes her a cheesy smirk and they quickly put back the files and make their way to the gym,they stand infront of long line of lockers and Natara turns to Mal, with a questioning look on her face.

**Natara:**"Did the file say what the locker numbers were?"

**Mal:**"Errm...Thirty six to Forty one."

They count down and walk there way down to the lockers.

**Mal:**"Okay Natara, do your magic!"

Natara laughs and picks the locks on all the lockers and Mal and Natara split to opposite ends of the long line of lockers, carefully opening each one and every single locker is full of money!

**Mal:"**Jesus, there must a million dollars here!"

**Natara:**"Question is, what's was Mary doing with all this money and why was she hiding it?"

**Dun Dun Dun :D Hehe!**

**More to come in Chapter 5 hope you like this chapter ! please review! Jade x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys finally finished all my homework so im free to write more chapters yay! :D Just a quick shout out to BreezyFan, I looked at those pictures on your tumblr and there really good always imagine what a full picture of Mal and Natara would look like and there really nice pics! :D**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so grateful and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

The next morning, Mal and Natara look for any kind of clues as to what happened to Mary and Spencer in the stables, but after an hour of looking, they still come up with nothing; Natara takes a break and turns to shout over to Mal.

**Natara:**"Find anything yet?"

**Mal:**"No, nothing!"

Mal huffs deeply and kicks the wall in anger.

**Natara:**"Mal, calm down!"

**Mal:**"I can't help it! It's just so goddamn frustrating, yesterday we were really starting to get somewhere, but now nothing!"

Natara walks over to Mal and places her hand on his shoulder, flashing him a reassuring smile, gaining a slight smile back from Mal.

**Natara:**" Listen, I know it's stressful but we've got to keep calm, we'll find a lead, it's here somewhere, we just can't see it yet.."

**Mal:**" Then let's go over what we already have then...We know Mary was cheating with Greg and they were planning to go to Paris together…hmmm….What if Greg knew about the money Mary was keeping? What if he helped her put it there?"

**Natara:**" It's possible, but where did they get the money from in the first place?"

Mal takes a moment to think, then almost like a light switch; an idea pops in his head.

**Mal:**" Hang on a minute!...Didn't Spencer's file say that a week before he was killed, the payments for his membership to the club stopped?"

Natara screws her face up in confusion as to where Mal's going with this.

**Natara:**"Yeah why?"

**Mal:**" Well, how can that be? He was a millionaire for god's sake, it's hard to believe he would be short on cash to pay his membership every week, the money had to be going somewhere…"

Natara's face lights up as she finally catches on as to what Mal's saying.

**Natara:**"So your suggesting that Mary was stealing from Spencer?"

**Mal:**" Exactly Nat! When you're married, you pretty much share everything…including bank accounts, Mary could have been taking that money and Spencer would have been none the wiser…a couple hundred here, a couple thousand there, resulting in a hefty million stashed in some gym lockers!"

Natara takes a minute to think it all though then looks back at Mal.

**Natara:**"It does seem incredibly plausible Mal, but this is just a theory, we need hard evidence to back it up!"

Mal sighs in defeat and looks down at the floor, kicking the dirt with his shoe, then looks back at Natara.

**Mal:**"So what do we do now then?"

**Natara:**"We need to question someone who was there the night the murders took place, when I was talking to Fiona at the ball, she mentioned that there was someone other than Greg, who she saw talking to Spencer the night he was killed."

**Mal:**"Really? Who?"

**Natara:**"Your not going to like it!

**Mal:**"Just tell me, who was it?"

**Natara:**"Nick Jones."

Mal face turns to stone and his hands ball up into a fist at the mention of Nick's name.

**Mal:**"THAT scumbag, really?"

**Natara:**"Mal, it's fine if you don't want to talk to him, wait here and I'll go and question him and-"

**Mal:**"No no no, there's not a chance I'm hell in letting that lowlife anywhere near you!"

**Natara:**"Well you can't go, you'll probably end up beating the living daylights out of him!"

**Mal:**"So , might get a few answers.."

**Natara:**"MAL!"

**Mal:**"What?"

Mal puts his hands up in defence and grins at Natara, she rolls her eyes playfully and shakes her head.

**Natara:**"Well, it looks like were both going and questioning him together."

They start to make their way out the stables and back through the club to find Nick.

**Mal:**"Fine, but if that creep lays one hand on you and I'm breaking his legs!"

Mal holds the door open for Natara as she walks through.

**Natara:**"Oh that's fine by me, besides I think it's cute that you're so protective, I kinda like that you worry about me, it's sweet."

Natara smirks at Mal and brushes his arm as she continues walking through the door; leaving Mal with his cheeks turning a deep red, he takes a moment to collect himself, before quickly following Natara.

**Sorry it's kinda short but more to come in Chapter 6! Please review! Jade x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I didn't think you guys would like the story this much but I'm so extremely happy you do! Sorry I've not updated since Monday I couldn't get to a computer, but here's chapter 6 hope you like it! :D**

Mal and Natara walk through a well-decorated lounge, to see Nick sat at the bar with a glass of scotch in hand, when Nick sees Natara walking towards him he lights with a creepy grin.

**Nick:**" Hey there beautiful, just couldn't keep away huh? And I see you brought the husband… Finally ready to trade him in for a younger, fitter and better looking model?"

**Natara:**" No, I actually came here to ask you something."

**Nick:**" Really? Whatever you want gorgeous…provided you give me something in return…"

Mal's hands start to tense up into fists but Natara places her hand on his shoulder to calm him down then looks back at Nick.

**Natara: **"I don't think so!"

**Nick:** "Oh come on baby, you scratch my back, I scratch yours, so to speak, although I'd love to do a lot more than just scratch your back if you know what I mean!"

He looks at Natara with a very suggestive look on his face causing Natara to screw her face up like she's about to vomit and she looks at Mal.

**Mal:**"Okay that's it!"

At that moment Mal lunges forward and pins Nick to the wall in a choke hold around his neck, causing him to gasp for air.

**Mal:"**Now listen, because im only going to say this once you sleazy scumbag! You answer the questions she asks you or else I mess up that pretty face of yours, understand?"

Nick nods nervously, Natara smiles sweetly at Mal and turns to look Nick straight in the eye.

**Natara:**"Okay, I was told that you were the last person to talk to Spencer Johnson before he was killed, what were you talking about?"

**Nick:**"Why the hell would you wonna about that?"

**Mal:**"Just answer the question!"

**Nick:**"Fine! Yes okay, I talked to him. I saw Mary kissing Greg so I went to tell Spencer!

**Natara:**"How did he react when you told him?"

**Nick:**He was in denial at first..said I must be lying because there was no way Mary would do that to him…but…after I should him the picture I took on my cell, he didn't need much convincing after that!"

**Natara:**"What happened after he found out the truth?"

**Nick:**"What do you think? He was pissed and devastated and he stormed off in anger..Two hours later I heard the news that he was found dead with Mary.."

Natara takes a moment to think then looks back at Nick.

**Natara:**"And you're sure this is all you know?"

**Nick:**"Yes I swear!"

**Mal:**"Okay can I punch him now?"

**Natara:**"No, he's telling the truth, let him go."

**Mal:**"Oh come on please let me punch him!"

Natara glares at Mal.

**Mal:**"Fine!"

Mal lets outs a deep huff of frustration and let's Nick slip from his grasp and stand a few steps back.

**Natara:**"Come on I think I know where we need to go next!"

Natara walks off and out of earshot at that moment; Mal waits a few seconds, before turning back to Nick, staring him down with a death glare.

**Mal:**"By the way Nick, you'd better keep this little conversation we just had to yourself… Oh and keep away from my wife, she means a lot to me and I don't want lowlife like you even looking at her, because if catch you near her again and you cause her any harm of any kind…I WILL track you down and I WILL rip you apart, you got that?"

Nick nods nervously; completely terrified by Mal, Mal turns to walk away, quickly catching up with Natara who's waiting outside, she smiles at Mal when he walks towards her, after he catches up they start walking further across the path leading to the hotel rooms.

**Mal:**"So..what you thinking?"

**Natara:**I think your theory about Greg being in on everything was right."

**Mal:**"So where we heading?"

**Natara:**"Greg's hotel room."

**Mal:**"Why?"

**Natara:**"Well think about it…what would do after you've just found out that the person you love had cheated on you…"

Mal looks down and the look of sadness floods his face.

**Natara:**"Oh my god Mal, I'm sorry, me and my big month!"

**Mal:"**It's fine Nat, really and honestly, I'd probably want to kill the guy!"

**Natara:**"Exactly so my guess is, Spencer went to confront Greg about the affair, things got heated and that's when Greg killed Spencer, Mary must've witnessed it so Greg killed her to keep her quiet; the murder weapon wasn't at the crime scene, which means Greg must still have it, we find the murder weapon, we'll have our killer!"

Mal smirks at Natara.

**Natara:**"What?"

**Mal:**"Nothing, it just creeps me out how you can piece it altogether in your head like a jigsaw puzzle like that!"

Natara giggles and smiles at Mal.

**Natara:**"Thanks…I think.."

Mal smiles at Natara as they continue walking and soon an awkward silence falls over the two, with only the sound of their footsteps scuffling along the pebble path, Natara looks up at Mal to see that his face is blank and unreadable, she takes a moment before reluctantly breaking the silence.

**Natara:**"Is that what you did then?"

Mal looks down at Natara, confused.

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

Natara stops in her tracks and turns to face Mal, who stops as she does, towering over her, looking deep into her eyes.

**Natara:**"When..Sandra cheated…did you want to kill the guy?"

Mal breaks the eye contact and looks down at his feet and lets out a deep sigh.

**Mal:**"I did want to…But I didn't."

**Natara:**"Why?"

**Mal:**"Because I didn't see the point, it wouldn't have changed the fact that she cheated, no matter how much better I would've felt if I'd have broken his jaw, it wouldn't have made it hurt any less."

Natara looks at Mal with a sweet reassuring gaze; she gently takes his hand and squeezes it, gaining a smile from Mal.

**Natara:**"Mal, I'm so sorry that happened to you, you didn't deserve it, you're a good, sweet and caring person, that any women would be lucky to be with!"

Mal's smile grows even wider and he leans down and gives Natara a quick kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush uncontrollably.

**Natara:**"W-What was that for?"

**Mal:**"For being an amazing friend, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you Natara."

**Natara:**"Well thankfully you have to think about that because I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you Mal you know that!"

Natara smiles at Mal, before collecting herself and quickly switching back to FBI agent mode.

**Natara:**"Right..Greg's hotel room should be just around the corner, let's go."

She quickly walks away leaving Mal with a cheeky grin on face, he quickly snaps himself back to Detective mode and follows Natara.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, A big thank you to everyone that's reviewed, I'm so grateful...I was happy when I read your reviews, here's chapter 7 I hope you like it! :D**

Mal and Natara desperately look through Greg's things; Natara throws clothes all over the room as sh looks throuh his drawers of an elegent dresser,Mal drags everything out the wardrobe, quickly scanning each shelf before moving on to the next one.

**Natara:**"Mal, did you find anything?"

**Mal:**"No."

**Natara:**"Well keep looking it has to be here, I know it is!"

Mal walks over to the bed and pulls up the matress and looks underneath to a bloodstained cloth wrapped around something and he quickly picks it up.

**Mal:**"Err Nat?"

**Natara:**"What?"

Natara looks over at Mal to see him standing with a blood hammer wrapped in a cloth.

**Mal:**"I think we found our murder weapon!"

**Natara:**"If that's not solid evidence to make an arrest, I don't know what is!"

Mal and Natara quickly run out of Gregs hotel room and after a few mintues, stop dead in their tracks and turn to face eachother.

**Natara:**"Okay, we need to split up if we want any chance of catching Greg."

**Mal:**"Right...You check the east side of the club and I'll check the west, we'll meet back here in an hour and hopefull one of us will have found Davis!"

Natara nods and they part way; after an hour of searching they meet back where they started.

**Natara:**"Did you find him?"

**Mal:**"No I asked around and no one has seen him for hours!"

**Natara:**"I was afraid of that!"

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Natara:**"When I was looking for Greg, I checked the gym and all the money from the lockers...it's gone!"

**Mal:**"Ah hell! Let's check back at his hotel room, maybe he's been back there!"

Mal and Natara sprint back to Greg's hotel room to find a maid stood in the doorway.

**Natara:**"Excuse me, this is Greg Davis room; do you know if he's been back here in the last hour or so?"

**Maid:**"Oh Mr Davis is gone."

Mal and Natara share a concerned glare with on another than look back at the maid.

**Mal:**"Do you know where he went?"

**Maid:**"Well he had suit cases and left for the airport about ten mintues ago!"

**Mal:**"Oh crap! He's run!"

Mal and Natara run to Mal's car and head to the airport at full speed, when they finally arrive, they try to make their way through the crowds of people blocking their way.

**Mal:**"Nat, can you see him anywhere?"

**Natara:**"Errrrm..."

Natara narrows her eyes, looking through the endless group of peoplean in the distance, she spots Greg dragging a suitcase through a flight gate.

**Natara:**"Mal! Over there!"

Natara points and her and Mal both race towards the gate, as they finally approach it, the airport Clerk at the desk, blocks their path.

**Clerk:**"Hello, do you have a boarding pass?"

**Mal:**"Err No."

**Clerk:**"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you through without a boarding pass!"

Mal shows the Clerk his badge.

**Mal:**"Look Miss, I'm Detective Fallon from the SFPD and this is Special Agent Williams of the FBI, you need to let us pass!"

**Clerk:**"Look Sir, I'm sorry but it's company rules, I can't let anyone pass without a boarding pass, regardless of who the person is!"

**Mal:**"Please Miss, you don't understand!"

While Mal argues with the airport Clerk, Natara takes this as a chance to jump over the barrier and through the flight gate.

**Clerk:**"Hey! Get back here!"

Natara turns back and glances at Mal.

**Mal:**"Go Natara!"

**Natara:**"What about you?"

**Mal:**"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up just don't Greg get away, go get him!"

Natara turns and is quick on her feet to try and catch up with Greg as she makes her way through the airport and finally sees Greg stood infront of her, Gregs sees Natara and his eyes go wide with terror as Natara draws her gun and points it Greg.

**Natara:**"Freeze!"

**Greg:**"Claudette?"

Natara whips her blonde wig off, to reveal her beautiful natural black hair.

**Natara:**"It's Natara Williams actually, Special Agent Williams of the FBI! Now don't move Greg, your under arrest for the murder of Spencer Johnson and Mary Woods!"

At that moment, Mal finally catches up with Natara, when he sees the scene infront of him, he also draws his gun and points it at Greg and stands beside Natara; Greg's face is wet with sweat and his body twiches slightly, Natara notcies him as he eyes the emergency exit.

**Natara:**"Don't even think about it Greg!"

Greg tries to take off towards the exit as an attempt to escape arrest, Natara charges after him and tries to tackle him but as she does, he turns and elbows herin the face knocking her off her feet.

**Mal:**"Natara!"

Mal runs at Greg and takes him down in a violent tackle, he quickly cuffs him and reads him his rights then rushes over to Natara's side and help her up.

**Mal:**"Nat are you okay?"

**Natara:**"Yeah I'm fine, did you get Greg?"

**Mal:**"Yeah, we got him!"

Mal helps Natara to her feet and she walks over to Greg and kneels down infront of him but he refuses to make eye contact with her.

**Natara:**"There's still one thing I don't get, I understand why you killed Spencer and Mary but we saw you arguing with Fiona, she found out about the affair so what happened after the two of you stomed off?"

**Greg:**"She knew about the affair I don't know how but she did and it was only a matter of time before she found ot the rest...I couldn't let tha happen!"

Natara shoots Mal and worried look and quickly turns her attention back to Greg.

**Natara:**"Greg, What did you do?"

**Greg:**"I couldn't let her find out what I did!"

**Natara:**"Greg What did you do? Where's Fiona?"

**That's all for now, more to come in the next and final Chapter, Chapter 8 and I think/hope you'll all be VERY happy with the ending I've planned it out and I can't wait to post it but I probably won't till some point on Saturday anyway hope you liked this Chapter (sorry there wasn't much Maltara but there will be in the next chapter) Please review! Jade x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the final Chapter of Undercover Again, hope you like it Oh! Btw I was re-reading my last Chapter sorry about some of the spelling mistakes I was writting it at like midnight and I was really tired so sorry about that I still hope it makes sense...anyway heres my last Chapter enjoy!**

Mal and Natara standing observing the other officers clean out of Greg's hotel room and evidence collection, and watch as paramedics help Fiona to an ambulence.

**Mal:**"Where'd they find her?"

**Natara:**"Tied up in a storage closet."

**Mal:**"Damn, Was Fiona okay?"

**Natara:**"Just a few cuts and bruises from the struggle of being locked in the closet but other than that she'll be fine."

Natara looks over and spots Jennifer Stillwater making her way over to her and Mal.

**Natara:**"Uh oh.."

**Mal:**"What?"

Natara nods her head in the direction of Jennifer.

**Mal:**"Oh crap!"

**Jennifer:**"Hi, it's Mal and Natara right?"

**Natara:**"Yes that's correct...what can we do for you?"

**Jennifer:**"I was just wondering if you two were still coming tonight?"

**Natara:**"Mrs Stillwater, are you sure that's a good idea considered-"

**Jennifer:**"Of course! I understand that you were just doing your job and believe me when I say that everyone here is extremly grateful for what you did, so I insist that you both attend as my guests tonight, were going to have a bonfire, fireworks and free beer, wine and food will be provided, just please tell me that you'll at least think about it!"

**Natara:**"Alright Mrs Stillwater, we'll try to make it!"

**Jennifer:**"Excellent! See you later!"

With that, Jennifer strolls away and Natara turns to Mal with a look of disbelief on her face.

**Natara:**"Didn't see that coming, did you?"

**Mal:**"Nope."

**Natara:**"So..you going?"

**Mal:**"Nat, it's free booze and food, of course I'm going!"

Natara laughs and rolls her eyes...Later that night at the bonfire, Mal and Natara stand watching the fireworks display; Natara looks over at Jennifer and her husband Thomas as they stand watching the fireworks with their arms wrapped eachother, she glances back at Mal whose also busy watching the fireworks, looks down at the floor in deep thought but decides to take a chance, she pushes some hair behind her ear and slowly slide her arm down her side and gently takes Mal's hand in hers, entwining their fingers together; Mal looks down at their hands then back at Natara who's lit up with a beautiful smile on her face while slightly blushing, Mal smiles back, at that moment Nick barges in between them both, causing them to break apart.

**Nick:**"Hey beautiful, as if you weren't desirable enough, your also a badass, sexy FBI agent too!"

**Natara:**"Nick what the hell do you want?"

**Nick:**"Well I just figured since your marriage to this loser here was a fake, I have a shot with you...so what do you say? Pick you up at eight?"

**Natara:**"I don't think so Nick!"

**Nick:**"Oh come on baby, your killing here!"

**Natara:**"Okay, firstly; stop calling me baby because everytime you do, it makes me feel sick to my stomach, especially when you say it with that creepy,preverted,twisted smile of yours and secondly, I can't go out with you because I'm already with someone!"

Mal steps from behind Nick and looks at Natara intrigued.

**Mal:**"You are?"

**Natara:**"Yep."

Nick storms off in a huff, and Natara starts to walk towards Mal with a mischievous smile on her face.

**Natara:**"I'm with a handsome,charming,dashing and sexy Detective."

Mal smirks at Natara as she walks even closer towards him.

**Mal:**"Really? Well he sounds like a stand up guy,I'd love to meet him."

**Natara:**"I'm sure but I'd be careful when you do because he's very protective of me."

**Mal:**"Sounds like this guy really loves you."

**Natara:**"I hope so because I really love him."

Mal gently strokes down Natara's cheek and Natara gleams with a bright joyful smile, they look into eachother's eyes and both lean in as there lips brush in a blissful gentle kiss; they both close their eyes as they slowly sink deeper into the kiss making it more intense and passionate, Natara wraps her arms around Mal's neck as he snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, after a few mintues they both pull away, still holding eachother in their arms, Natara smiles at Mal as he gently stokes down her cheek for a second time.

**Natara:**"I really mean it you know...I love you."

**Mal:**"I love you too Nat."

With that, they walk arms wrapped around eachother to Mal's car to drive back to San Francisco.

**That's it the end :'( Kinda sad cause i really enjoyed writting this but I hope you guys are happy with the way i ended it...Maltara! HeHe :D anyway hope you liked this chapter please review! Jade xx**


End file.
